When a rotary clothes hoist or dryer is loaded, for example along one side, with heavy wet clothes to be dried, and rotation is effected by applying a force to the end of another arm, quite large stresses can be imposed on the inner end of that other arm because of the great deal of leverage (mechanical advantage) which exists. One object of this invention is to provide an effective means whereby the arms are tied together in such a way that the stress is greatly reduced, and in one example of this invention, a rotary clothes line is provided with locking blocks one on the end of each of the arms of a rotary clothes hoist, and locking means on each said block which locks a clothes line against relative displacement. Since the clothes lines are normally under some tension, the locking blocks can conveniently be positioned over the ends of respective arms and the outermost line will then retain them in position. The engaging means between the locking block and the clothes line can take any one of a number of forms, but in one embodiment each locking block has a portion containing a plurality of apertures, the line passing through one of the apertures and tie means looping over the line passing through another of the apertures, the tie means locking the line against displacement with respect to the locking block.